


Muffled Ears and Clouded Vision

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: I went through life with muffled ears and clouded vision. That was, until I met him.Completed: 3/22/2020





	Muffled Ears and Clouded Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on March 22nd, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

I went through life with muffled ears and clouded vision. Seeing yet not seeing. Hearing yet not hearing. Everything that was spoken was muffled, everything in front of my eyes blurred, my mind blocking it out as a crutch to maintain the little sanity I had left.

My mind blocked out the screaming, the crying that rang through the house as my parents got into yet another fight. Blocked out the sight of blood on my mother's clothes as I was dragged out of the house by a police officer and taken to an institution. What I had seen could make me dangerous, could break me even further, not that it would matter.

The first thing they did was show me to my new room. A boy was there, and was one thing that I could see clearly. He looked my age. Normal. He shouldn't be here. Yet as I looked into his eyes and saw a look, a cold look of someone in the same situation as me, lifeless and uncaring, the thought was quickly snatched away.

Over countless nights I laid awake, my mind never shutting off. It was silent, not just from my mind blocking out the noise but true silence. Then, screaming. He was screaming, the boy that shared a room with me. Thrashing in his bed, clawing at his own skin as if trying to get something off of him, kicking and screaming as if he himself was raising hell and all the demons that came with it.

It didn't take long for me to move, to grab his arms and shake him awake, to hold him as he trembled and stared at nothing, not seeing nor hearing just like I. After he calmed, I stayed there. There wasn't much point in moving back to my own bed, not if he would wake like that again, so I stayed until we both fell asleep, and continued to stay every night after that.

We never spoke of his night terrors, nor did we speak of the bags under my eyes that came with lack of sleep. We never spoke about anything, really. Outside of the room we both shared, we didn't exist to one other, yet inside the room all we had was each other. It was a cycle. Ignore each other all day until it was time for bed, hold him as he thrashed around, kicking and fighting against me as I stayed up, soothing him until he fell into a dreamless sleep, barely getting an hour of sleep, curled against him until we rose and repeated the cycle again.

Then, the cycle was broken. He spoke, and his voice rang loud in my ears, a siren's song that lured me in and would never let me escape. Then I too spoke, my voice flat just like his, neither of us bothering to even try to put on an act, we'd be able to see through each other anyways. Yet when he awoke from his terrors the next night, he spoke again, and we talked all night until the sun rose over our heads, our own world for just us to share. Even if our small makeshift world we created would be broken eventually, it wasn't broken now. We understood each other, even without seeing, without hearing, and that was all we really needed.


End file.
